


votings 2018

by atamin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 2018, Alternate Universe - High School, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Suho - Freeform, vote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamin/pseuds/atamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo falls inlove with his bully Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	votings 2018

onc upone a tim ther was boy name do kyunso. he liv in the koreas in 2018 and go to school everyday lik ever1 his age. kyungo was in final yer of the schol and he want to bekom singer when he gro up. ther was boy in kyungo klas name jongin hu kyunso have crushe, but ther 1 problemn kyunso is nerd and ongin is bully.

"Hey nerd giv me ur lunch money!" Jongin bulli

"sorreg im on diet." kyunso repli. It lik that everyda kyungo get buli and it sads. litl doe kyungso kno jongin has ben inlov with him for 3 yer.

on day kyunso finde note in locker

'hey xxxx met me on rofetop @ lunxtime  
-kai'

'hu d fogg is kai?' kyunso think to himstelf

at lunshtime kyunso go to rof top and find jongin 'o npo im gonn get bullyd again' he think to himself

"hey kyunso"

"whgatz up jongin?"

"nothing moch xD"

......

"hey kyunsgso" after minot of silenc jongin spek up.

"ye?"

"i kno dis may shound weir but i love u and iv ben lovingful you for 3 yer and i want to aske u out." kyunso was shock he was hapynes hy couldnt say words

"omgwtfbbq yes!!!"

jongun and kyunsgu r hapiness and eggscanf number l8 that day jongin ask kyungo on dat at McDonalds.

 

-at mcdonald-

 

"hey bab sri i lateness" jongin apologiz

"its ok"

jongin buy 20 piec chicken mcnuget shar box for hin and kyunso to shar and othe romantic meal form mcdonals. after they finish chicken mcnuggets jongin spek up

"hey kyungo can i kis u?"

"sure ;)"

and they share a longe mak out sesion befor they get kik outof mcdonalds for indece exposur jongin being gentle man wlak kyunsoo home.

"hey kyung?"

"ye?"

"im feelin funYnes"

"wath?"

"downe ther" jongin pionts at croco ther kyugso can se his big rok hard kcok trobing thro his pants

"oh" kyungo star at ite and rech to toch it. he cup his penis and strte rubing it tro d fabric. "k-k-k-kyungos hyung" 

kyungo unlok dor and leadf to his rom. ther they start sharing hot kis.. jongin tak his and kyungso pant of. kyungo rol ovr and he top. he tak his fingr and put them in jongin mouth wher he covr in salive and then he put fingr in jongin bum.

"k-k-kyungso put ur big penis in me"

"sh babe kalm down"

kyungso get cockring and put it on jongin donger.

kyungso put his hard cock insid of jongin and began mov slovli. 

"faster hyuyng" kyungo start mov faster."ah" jonghin kep moanging and kyungso kept hiting his swet spot. 

"kyungso i wann cum" jongin say "kyung ur so hot" and moment later kyungso come insid jongin.

kyungso being god boyfren decid mayb he should tak cockring of jongin penis. kyungso tak jongin long in his mouth and start moving hes hed he tak cockring with teth and tak of he givs one long suck and jongin cums in mouth.

"i love u kyungso"

"i love u 2 jongin"

next day at sklol the votings were hapening everyone was hyped to vote for suho. 

"hey kyungso hu u gonn vote for?" jongin ask

"suho. suho is my hero suho 4 president 2018"

"tats my boyfren" jonin kis kyungso

suho get shosen as president of the lihuanis andevery1 hapynes. special jongin and kyungso and they hav celebratuion segs. about yera later suho legaliz gay marrig and jongin propos to kyungso.

"hey gyounsoo"

"yes?"

"will you mary me?"

"omgh yes jongin!!!!!!!!!!!! i love you!!!!!!!!"

kyungso and jongin married and kyunso is study music at university in koreas. even tho kyunso wanrt to b suoperstar singer he dicided to dedicat his life to famili and ongin and love jongin forever and have children. 

jongin gets the pregnants and they have gorl and name her suxia niu niu

then later they have son and they name him after president suho

and they have 10 more kids later

and suho is hapines

suho bring joy to familie and without suho kyunso and jongin would nt b a thing.

 

suho is love.

 

suho 2018.

 

vote for suho.

**Author's Note:**

> wowe i hop u enjoy and dont forget to vote for suho in 2018 in the votings. thx. ;)


End file.
